1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a portable cooler and, more specifically, to a portable cooler which will store and dispense ice without an individual having to use his/her hands to grab or scoop the ice from the portable cooler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf has become one of the fastest growing sports throughout the world. Each year, more and more people are playing golf. In states with nice year around temperatures, golf courses are busy all year long. This is especially true in states like Arizona, California, and Florida.
Unfortunately, in recent months, people who have gone golfing have become sick after drinking water in water containers which were provided on the golf course. Many of these golfer suffered what is commonly called the Norwalk virus. The Norwalk virus is caused by drinking water contaminated with stool from an infected person. In most cases, people who come down with the Norwalk virus will suffer from nausea, vomiting, diarrhea, fever and headaches. However, in some extreme cases, people have been know to die from the Norwalk virus.
Because of these recent outbreaks of the Norwalk virus, many golf courses have been forced to changed how they supply water and ice to golfers. Many golf courses now prevent ice from being dispensed manually from a ice chest to a cup for fear that the person dispensing the ice may contaminate the ice. Some golf courses have thought of prepackaging the ice in cups to dispense to golfers on the course. However, when the temperature begins to rise in the summer months, the prepackaged ice will tend to melt fairly quickly.
Therefore, a need existed to provide a portable ice chest with an ice dispensing mechanism. The portable ice chest with the ice dispensing mechanism must allow one to dispense ice from the ice chest without having his/her hands come in contact with the ice.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable ice chest with an ice dispensing mechanism.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable ice chest with an ice dispensing mechanism that allows one to dispense ice from the ice chest without having his/her hands come in contact with the ice.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a portable ice storage and dispensing device is disclosed. The portable ice storage and dispensing device has a portable container for housing the ice to be dispensed. An opening is formed on the portable insulated container. The opening is used for dispensing the ice out of the portable insulated container. An ice dispenser is located internal to the portable insulated container and extends partially out of the portable insulated container. The ice dispenser is used for moving and directing the ice out of the opening.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a portable ice storage and dispensing device is disclosed. The portable ice storage and dispensing device has a portable insulated container for housing the ice to be dispensed. An opening is formed on the portable insulated container. The opening is used for dispensing the ice out of the portable insulated container. An ice dispenser is located internal to the portable insulated container and extends out of the portable insulated container for moving and directing the ice out of the opening. The ice dispenser has an elongated rod member rotatably coupled to the portable container. A plurality of winged members are coupled to the elongated rod member for moving the ice out of the portable container. A guide member is coupled to the opening to move the ice in a desired direction.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method of providing a portable ice storage and dispensing device is disclosed. The method comprising: providing a portable insulated container for housing the ice to be dispensed; providing an opening formed on the portable insulated container for dispensing the ice out of the portable insulated container; and providing an ice dispenser located internal to the portable insulated container and extending out of the portable insulated container for moving and directing the ice out of the opening.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.